


The Right Way || A Harry Potter Story

by Merthur_Johnlock_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, Baby Harry, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Severus Snape, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthur_Johnlock_Lover/pseuds/Merthur_Johnlock_Lover
Summary: You can also read this story on Wattpad----A/UWhen Lily and James Potter were killed by the defiant Voldemort Dumbledore was first going to send baby Harry to his disgusting muggle aunt and uncle until Snape had oddly offered to take the boy. What Dumbledore didn't understand was that Snape in fact was doing it for Lily, her wishes if neither Sirius nor Remus could take him. From here we shall start ever since Snape took the boy, and hopefully end at where Harry James Potter leaps into the wizarding world to live his own life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. The Boy Who Lived

"Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived..." Dumbledore held Harry in his arms looking down at the sleeping child, he slowly carried the baby, walking around the dead couple's cottage. He knew quite well that Severus had been here, but had decided to keep that to himself for now. It was unimportant for the time being. The most important thing at the moment was making sure Harry stayed asleep, the poor boy had tear streaks down both cheeks. His lungs were probably sore from all his wailing as well.

His tired feet dragged him, dodging furniture with the corner of his eyes as a guide. Gasping to take in a new fresh of air he stopped in front of the Potters fireplace knowing well that Minerva would be there any minute. Deciding to take a seat he sat in the dark looking out the moonlit window. To think, the most corrupt man to live was in this building only moments before. If anyone were to ask how Dumbledore knew this was the place to go...they'd be ignored, or maybe even laughed at, then ignored. Dumbledore wasn't evil perse, he simply didn't always use particularly 'pure' magic. It wasn't like he ever killed anyone, well, with his bare hands at least. That was because he was a pure man.

Just as he thought, a poof of gray smoke exploded from the couple's fireplace and out walked the old hag.

"Mr. Dumbledore, seems you've beaten me once again." She spoke dryly, almost getting a smile from the growing elder. 

"I always do it seems." She sneered at his words, contrary to popular belief she in fact didn't get along with Dumbledore so easily. The only times she truly worked with him was within the Hogwarts walls.

"Yes well, I see you have the boy. Is he safe?" She put up a worried tone, having the mothering instinct of a woman who couldn't bear her own. She leaned over hoping to get a friendlier look knowing enough to not get too close to Dumbledore. Not again.

"He's fine Minerva, hold him if you wish. He has a simple scar on his forehead, most likely from whatever Voldemort did to him." Passing the boy to the woman, she happily took the child before he could get too cold and wake up. Like Minerva, he was a bit rude to her, only her. They never truly got along unless it was in front of others. Somehow that was the only time they could stand each other for longer periods of time. Even then, the longest they've made it — with a minimum of three scolding remarks — was two hours. 

"You act as if he wasn't turned into an orphan just now." Hissing she kept a quiet voice to not wake the baby. 

"I have other things to worry about Minerva..." Rolling his eyes, his annoyance seeped through his voice while he rubbed his temples indicating the headache she was giving him. She huffed softly getting movement from the child in her arms which instantly collected her attention. 

"If you have such things to worry about, I will care for him until we find where exactly he will be staying. Hopefully, the press doesn't find out too soon." Pulling out extra floo powder from her pocket she stepped back into the fireplace. "McGonogals Dorm." She was gone before an upset Dumbledore could respond. 

\----

Arriving at her very recognizable location, she stepped out of her fireplace. The warm dorm was usually filled with candles, and constant fire, but it being so late it instead was dark, and hard to see. Though the little kitchenette in the back and small living room in front of the fireplace was still seeable unlike the rest of her things.

Harry was still being held in her arms as she flicked her wand 'locking' her room from any unwanted guests, such as Dumbledore. She called for a house-elf while she used her wand to light the candles, the room swarming to life showing off different doors that led to different places. The boy on the other hand slowly started to stir having the professor sway him to sleep. It might've been four in the morning, but she didn't mind. She was lucky enough to be an early-bird.

"What can Boopy do for master?" A nimble she-elf asked, walking out from the shadows. She kept her head down but spoke clearly. 

"Please fetch a crib, only for tonight. A couple of diapers, wipes, and powder might be needed as well. He won't be staying too long." Small disappointment shed through her voice, but she knew better. The elf nodded, popping away to collect the items her master wished for. Minerva sat on her cream-colored couch rocking the squirming baby. He adjusted in her arms, sucking on his thumb for comfort. She didn't want to get him a dummy, as he was only going to be here for a few hours, or maybe a day at the most. Then again...she was a sucker for small children, anyone below six years ruled her world. A sad truth, maybe, but it was one. 

She sighed remembering she couldn't do much as it was so early in the morning. Practically nothing was open, and if something was it most certainly wasn't going to be a children's store.

Boopy appeared, balancing all of the objects on her back in one way or another. Minerva gasped, she had her hands full so she couldn't do much except watch.

"Boopy! Dear, you will hurt your back. Put them down won't you?" She spoke, her brows furrowed in fear for her little house elf.

"As you wish Master." Placing the objects down in a corner, the crib had already been assembled. "Boopy is stronger than she looks." She spoke with a grin on her face, getting a soft smile from Minerva. 

"Thank you Boopy, I don't need anything else as of now, you can rest." Minerva worriedly glanced down at Harry, maybe just maybe he'd stay asleep in the setup crib. 

She grabbed a brown, fluffy blanket off her couch setting the boy in while laying the cloth over him. It was more than enough warmth to keep him comfortable through the night. She looked him over, she knew very well she didn't have the time nor patience to handle a child like him for so long, but maybe whoever he was given to would let her babysit for awhile...? It was an unlikely chance that she'd probably never get, but it was worth a shot to offer. 

Walking to one of the doors nearest the kitchenet she waved her wand, and the candles nearest to the baby went out. The ones in the kitchen however stayed on, she had some leftover homemade applesauce that hopefully he'd enjoy for breakfast. How lucky she was to have that stored away.

\----

Morning in the dorm came later than expected. Minerva was sitting at the kitchenette counter reading a book for almost four hours when really it only felt like thirty minutes. The crying of a baby Potter was what had so violently grabbed her attention. She rushed over to him, picking him up only to feel the soggy nappy weigh him down. 

"Don't worry dear. I'll clean you up." Getting out all the necessities it had flew by quicker than one would assume. In her line of work it was difficult for her to take care of a child, but that did not mean she didn't know how to. 

Having realized she had no new clothes for him to wear she called for her house-elf, throwing away the dirty diaper while holding the child in her arms, swaddling the blanket he slept with around him. A knock on her door caught her attention, it was a Sunday so it couldn't be a student unless it was important. 

She walked over, cradling the baby in her arms. Using her wand to open the door, before her was Dumbledore, with a student she once taught.

"Remus dear..." She whispered, getting the shy man's attention. He looked down at the baby, taking a step forward only to be blocked by an invisible force-field. "My apologies, give me a minute." Shuffling the child in her arms, she saw the distress on the poor man. Dragging her wand down in the air, to 'pull' the shield down. Remus stepped in, not wasting a single second to hold his godson. 

She handed him the baby, who cuddled into his arms. The poor thing didn't know what was going on. 

Remus smiled, tears slowly creasing his cheeks. His best friend had just died, and he couldn't take the child all because he was on the run. Stroking the boy's cheek his smile grew, but he knew that if he held him any longer he'd get attached. Handing the boy back to the female he stepped back with a shake of his head. 

"I can't...I can't do it."

"Remus, you should re-consider your choice. Who else would take him?" She asked, hoping that he would choose differently. She was about to speak, but the old man spoke before her. 

"There is someone. He wishes for his name to be anonymous, but there is still someone." The elder spoke clear enough, it was obvious he didn't care much about where the child went. Remus nodded at his words, it was settled. 

"I'll try and see him when I can, but I can't take care of a child...I'm sorry." He started to walk off, before turning around, deciding to untie a necklace from around his neck. A wolf tooth was held at the bottom. He handed it to the woman, staring down at the floor. "When he's old enough...whenever his caregiver thinks he'll be old enough." Looking up to her with tired eyes, she nodded sharing a troubled frown. The necklace was held gently in her fist while also holding up the baby. 

He stepped out of the dorm, not looking back as he walked off. He was doing the right thing. There was someone who could be there, he could have a home. Harry would be cared for. 

Minerva glared at Albus with a huff. 

"Who is it then. I'll take Harry to them." She spoke, holding Harry possessively close to her chest. She wouldn't trust that old man with this child. 

"Our own Severus Snape, though we do need to take the boys memories so we know exactly what happened." Blocking the witch's doorway before she could pass, he gave her a soft smile. "You can be there when it happens if it makes you feel better."

"It seems your age really has affected you, you believe you will be doing this? I will take his memories, not you." Glaring at him she pushed past the man heading to his room, she knew he'd want it to happen in his area of the castle, besides he already had the pool of water that was needed. She knew he was rolling his eyes in the annoyance he always seemed to have, but she quite frankly didn't care. 

\----

"Minerva you aren't doing it right, let me do it for Merlin's sake," Albus mumbled, his hands slowly tightening in frustration. 

"I am doing it perfectly Albus." She hissed dragging the memories to the pool, the little white trail spreading into a scene, almost like veins flowing through a human arm. Minerva stepped out of the way, letting Albus watch the memories while she took the sobbing child to Severus's chambers. She cooed down at him hoping to bring him to silence only to fail. 

Walking down the hallway she passed a few students who had decided to stay at the castle that day, most of them eyeing the child with either worry or pity. They didn't know what was happening just yet as the couple's death hadn't hit the papers. She could expect that news to happen by sometime tomorrow morning knowing Albus's big mouth. Poor Snape would only have a night to figure out tomorrow. 

Sighing as she walked down the shuffling steps, a Hufflepuff sixth year almost ran into the two. The girl gasped, stepping down a step in surprise.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Moving her gaze to the stone steps in a sort of apology, the soft noises of a baby caught her attention, only then noticing what the Professor was holding. She glanced at the Professor who stared down at her as if she didn't know what to say. "What's their name?" She asked softly, she only mildly liked children, but the smaller they were the more joy they gave her. 

"Harry...Harry Potter. His parents have been killed and are now going to another. That is all I can say." She spoke walking off down the stairs. 

"Wait, Professor!" Turning on her heels, she called after the woman having her stop in her tracks. 

"Yes, Miss Charles?" She spoke, letting a slight bit of tiredness seep in to let the other know she didn't have time.

"Er...is he going to you?" Laughing softly Minerva shook her head.

"'Fraid not, dear. I hardly have the time to take care of a child, and most certainly not a baby." Sighing before she continued, she let one hand hold onto the railings as the stairs moved, getting more movement from a whining Harry. "Was that all?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry for disturbing you!" She called, running up the steps, she had to tell everyone about the cute baby she saw! They'd all love it! Well...except the Slytherins, they'd probably just make fun of him.

\-----

Minerva sighed, making her way down to the dungeons. Another year she'd be complaining to Albus for having students be homed down here in such a dark, cold, and gloomy place. Another year he'd dismiss it as unimportant. 

Making her way down to a gray door, she didn't know how exactly to knock on it without hurting her hand, but in the end, decided she'd be fine. Her fist banged gently against the door before she decided to just call his name.

"Snape!" She called forcefully, getting a few students attention, they watched from a distance whispering to one another. "Snape, dang it! Open the door! It's freezing down here, the boy will get cold." She hissed, not noticing the fellow teacher walking down the hallway with his overly-dramatic capes flowing behind him. 

"Minerva..." His deep voice got her attention, getting a small jump out of her. Scoffing she bounced the baby lightly when he started to whine, great he woke him up. 

"Merlin Snape, you almost gave me a heart attack." He raised a brow getting a frustrated woman, who would've thought that she once taught him. "Oh, you boy, let me in, won't you? I want to make sure he has everything he needs."

"Yes, Minerva..." He spoke, forcing back his annoyance. He waved his wand towards his throat, no one else could hear him as he spoke the password. The large metal door unlocked with a loud click, he waved away the spell on his vocals, and walked in, letting Minerva in behind him. 

She glanced around the room, it had the same color scheme as her own. Warm browns, and somehow warmth. She always knew he wasn't really that cold, but never thought he'd put that safe-feeling into his decorations. He waved his wand cleaning up absolutely nothing, all it did was reorganize an already clean living-room. He always was so extra.

"Where will he be staying?" She'd ask, staring idly at the child in her arms. Severus —for what seemed almost unordinary to him— was puzzled. He was so worried about everything else, he completely forgot about that. Though he usually wouldn't voice his troubles, Minerva was an exception. 

"I.."

"No worry, I have the rest of the day free anyway." With a huff of sarcasm, she stood walking over to the slimy man, handing the child off to him. The boy started to well up in tears, making the Potions Master freeze up, not knowing what to do. Minerva was already on the other side of the room, using her wand to open up whatever Snape already had under the short time he had to prepare. The child sobbed having the Transfiguration teacher decide well enough that the man could handle it himself, and ignored it while Severus tried bouncing the baby to silence. His antics sadly did not work in his favor, Harry only raising his voice more. 

"Don't worry too much Severus. He's been crying whenever he's awake. Crying himself to sleep almost every time—" With that, Snape gained a disapproving sneer on his features, somehow surprising the child to silence. Noticing the sudden stop of cries, her head swiveled to find Snape making some sort of...face. "Well then, seems you two will work together just fine." Chuckling softly she called for her house-elf. Boopy showing up between the two Professors, right in the middle of the room.

"Buy me these things," Handing a list that she must've made when no one was looking to her elf, Boopy nodded poofing away with the parchment. 

"Minerva..." He spoke with a hybrid of fear, and warning in his voice. He didn't know what exactly he was getting into at first, but Minerva put him in the complete utter darkness. Harry wiggled out of Snape's arms and onto the couches back, McGonagall simply smiled as she watched the baby crawl. 

"Everything you need will be here in under the next hour. You have a lot to do for the next twenty-four hours." Laughing, she walked to the door, glancing back at the glaring man. "If you need anything you know where my quarters are. I don't suggest Dumbledore, he knows nothing about children." He could've made a snarky comment but bit his tongue knowing better than to say what he wished. 

"Thank you, a kind offer." He spoke as she walked out, leaving him with a child crawling over his furniture, and a quiet home. He waved his wand towards the fireplace, starting up a large flame before sitting on his couch. The child crawling over the sofa, over his lap, and repeating. The child finally flopped on the blanket Minerva left behind. Of course, she did it on purpose, she always did.

Just how she left him. Left him with the hell he offered himself up to.


	2. To Plan or Not To Plan

Snape wasn't fond of children. Though over the past hour he had tried planning out how to raise a child almost as if it was one of his lessons. It wasn't making much sense, he didn't exactly know why, but a little part of him did. He simply did not want to agree with that little part. And so because he wasn't agreeing, he still sat on the couch, now with a blank book in one hand, and a matching quill in the other.

He liked collecting useful things, things he could use. So of course he had a good amount of quills, a stack of notebooks, and some Book of Shadows that he'd be using later in life. He had so much, but he kept it so organized it almost made his room look empty. Maybe that's why he was 'planning' out how it was going to work, so he could use them.

Harry sat by Snape's feet, his chubby legs sprawled out to keep him balanced while he tried playing with the table's leg. It wasn't exactly working. He patted the wood getting little to no response, then he tried kicking it...still no response. What kind of toy was this thing?! Harry was not impressed, at all.

It had been an hour as most know, Snape being 'most' started to wonder what happened to Minerva's elf. House-elves tended to get their tasks done quickly, the longest he ever saw an elf gone on a chore was 32 minutes...Minerva's fault, he knew it was. Whatever was on that list started to alarm him. If people had ever met him they'd never believe him to be scared, but if people knew him like Minerva did then they'd realize he simply doesn't show all the fear he has. Yet somehow, in some way, Minerva frightened him more than Voldemort did. Voldemort was openly evil, and you knew what to expect from him. Minerva on the other hand was simply chaotic, you never knew what she was going to do. The students always seemed to get an easier Transfiguration Professor than the staff did, she was a very stubborn woman. The students had no idea how lucky they truly were.

Getting caught in thought, a squeal of Harry's was what got his attention. The elf was back with...excessive amount of baby objects. It nearly took up the entire room. Piles of clothes, toys, food, and diapers were the most obvious of the group, then there were boxes of who knows what. Harry apparently really liked this, scooting over to the piles of clothes, Snape followed after him, raising a brow at all the things around him. The child sat in front of the leaning tower of cloth, deciding to pull one out from the bottom. Cause-and-effect wasn't bringing the child any mercy as the objects that were once on top of that simple little romper had tipped over, falling, almost about to land on the baby yet Snape got to it first.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Using his wand to stop the objects in mid-air, the boy barely even noticed as he was too busy playing with all the new things he had. Sighing, Snape finally decided to pick him up. Boopy had poofed away leaving him, and Harry to deal with it all. Well more like just him, Harry was there...doing something. "You are quite odd," Snape said, watching the child in his arms who was on the side of his waist. Harry wasn't paying attention, being far more interested in the pile of blankets.

Feeling something other than his robes hit his leg, he looked down. Turned out Harry was still holding onto the outfit he had almost hurt himself with. Well then...fine it seemed he'll put it on the child. After all, he needs something to wear other than just a nappy. Setting the boy down on a chair, somehow Harry found a bright neon-blue ball. That kid was like a magnet apparently. He kneeled down on one of his knees. Unlatching the boy's hand from the clothing he made sure to put it on him carefully. It felt weird to dress James's son, but it wasn't all so bad. He knew he'd get used to it at some point. While sliding Harry into the fluffy brown-bear-styled romper the boy tried biting the neon ball, only spreading slobber around its outside. Grumbling, snape took the ball from him, setting it down which got a whimper from Harry trying to reach for his toy.

"I almost forgot how foolish children are." Flipping the hood over Harry's head, a large grin crossed the now distracted boy giving Snape a minor curve of his lip. Barely visible to the naked eye. Finding matching socks to the boy's outfit he slipped them on him not wanting his feet to get too cold. Minerva would throw a giant fit if the boy got chilly. Picking him up he stared at the lad, his hands keeping the toddler up by gripping under his armpits. "Aye-aye-aye...I got myself into some deep..." Shaking his head, he saw a small frown begin to show up on Harry's chubby face. "Wait no, don't do that—" Soon the baby was crying, what a sensitive boy...must've gotten it from his father. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Putting him on his waist he sneered at the boy which somehow made Harry laugh. "You are going to be very confusing aren't you?" Sighing, he didn't expect much of a response. It was...somewhat soothing to say his thoughts out loud.

"Ma..ma?" Harry asked after a few minutes passed between just the two of them, a confused face covered the infant who quickly glanced around the room. That put Severus into panic mode. What was he supposed to say? That his mother was gone?

"No, Harry, Mama isn't here." He could see tears starting to swell in the child's eyes, "Hey no it's okay, uh..." Finding a soft toy, he realized it was a bear. How iconic. Handing it to the child on his waist he wiggled the stuffed animal just a bit to drag the baby's attention away from the emotions he was feeling. "Here, stuffy," That brought a reassuring smile to the child's features, the boy reached for it, and Snape happily handed it to him. "There you go..." He whispered as he walked around the room looking at everything. Once content with his research, and Harry somehow still keeping himself entertained with the bear, he looked at the room from the door. "Alright, now you get to sort yourself out." He spoke to the crowded area. Waving his wand, doors, cabinets, and boxes started opening and closing as things were put away and assembled. He opened the heavy metal door and left the room, holding onto Harry as they walked through the dungeons. He was hungry, so decidedly went to the Great Hall to get something for each of them. Besides, introducing the child before he got too famous might do some good of some sort.

Before getting to the great hall, Harry felt the need to fall asleep with his head on Severus's shoulder. Grumbling as he made it to the giant doors he was lucky enough to not come across anyone just yet. Sighing, he straightened up making sure Harry was still asleep before pushing open the entrances. He got a few students' attention, which seemed to start a domino effect as whispers filled the room. The boy resting on his shoulder stood out amongst Snape's black cloaks. Lucky enough for Severus, Minerva was in the room as well helping some students with their homework along with another teacher he didn't know the name of. The only reason he didn't know was that this teacher was new. He also could care less.

Keeping a cold face he walked up to the teachers sitting arrangements, he would've tried to let Harry go, but the boy was attached to him. Not willing to let go. He didn't mind all that much. The child did just lose his parents even if he didn't know that. Snape could give him some pity, yet not too much, he wasn't some sappy man (Not in front of others at least).

Walking up the steps he could feel the eyes lingering on the boy, Harry must've felt them as well because he started to stir. Grumbling while he took his seat he let the child lay against his chest to stay dreaming. He didn't quite know how to feed him food just yet and didn't want to fail in front of his students, so he was thankful for the child to be resting instead of up and about. As the elf's magic had food appear on the table he slowly started to eat, scanning the room for any trouble as he ate. Having no emotion to be shared he swallowed down the brown soup easily.

Minerva had finished helping and came up with the new teacher behind her. The woman was petite, silky brown hair with emerald-green eyes. A symmetrical freckled face, and perfect posture. Snape would've been smitten with her if it weren't for the fact she just wasn't his...type. The woman was young, maybe in her twenties, something new for the teachers. It also meant she must've been incredibly smart to be hired by Albus. Minerva led her up to Severus with a smile, a smile Snape swore to be evil.

"Severus," Minerva stated, "This is Ingrid, she's the new Astronomy teacher." He could already hear the words she wished to say 'whatever we need that for'. Though he also knew she'd never say her opinion out loud. He gave Ingrid a nod, a firm line on his face.

"Hello Severus, I hope we can become great friends in our future." Even though Ingrid meant well, he could see out from the corner of his eye the laugh Minerva was hiding. Yet Ingrid couldn't tell how much the two wanted to chuckle at her, which was a good thing.

"I don't make friends." Using his blunt-monotone expression like he always did, he continued to eat his soup knowing very well she was getting nervous.

"Snape is going to be taking care of the Potters child," Minerva informed Ingrid giving Snape the idea she already spread the actions of the Dark Lord to the other staff members. He already confirmed with Albus about his loyalties, something he planned to stick to. He'll just have to figure out how to convince Voldemort that Harry is no threat. That would be the most challenging part.

Ingrid nodded as Minerva spoke, relaxing as she bowed her head before walking out of the great hall. Minerva on the other hand took a seat next to Severus, holding her hands out for the child. Rolling his eyes he handed the baby to her, catching the toy bear before it could fall, and placing it on the table. Shaking his head he continued to eat the soup, taking a biscuit and dipping it in the potato flavored liquid. Minerva seemed content to hold the slumbering baby. A loud bang came from one of the students as they tripped over their two feet pushing the bench they landed on into a deep screech. Harry cried as he woke up, a look of fear crossing the child who fell. Snape stood —as Minerva had her hands full— and walked over to the boy with his challenging expression, the Hufflepuff scrambled to his feet with a wide face of fear as Severus stalked down the hallway with a frown. The dark man towered over the speechless 3rd year.

"Are you hurt?" Barely a whisper, with no hint of care, but the simple question was enough to bring surprise to the child's mates. The boy shook his head furiously, staring down at the floor. "Alright then." Turning on his heels he strode down the tile floor sitting back down in his tall chair with grace. Minerva held back a small laugh as the group of students scurried out of the room after Snape's little message. Huffing he went for round two of soup.

"Do you mind if I walk with Harry around the room?" Minerva asked, she would've done it anyway, but she was decent enough to ask.

"Go ahead, not like I could stop you anyway." He spoke holding back a miniature chuckle as he ate. He didn't know the child well enough to know what was good for him and what wasn't. Minerva snickered standing up with a wide-awake Harry, she set him down on his feet while holding his hand. He could walk with a bit of help it seemed. The socks were thick enough to be considered 'shoes'. Snape continued eating watching as the little boy, and the elder woman slowly walked around visiting the students. New students swarmed into the room, most likely clubs and quidditch teams letting out of meetings, and practices. Apparently, Harry was an interest to them all.


End file.
